The Dark One's Bane
by quicksilver21
Summary: Sequel to 'The Son of Kronos'. Kronos has risen from Tartarus and the demigod's only hope is 'The Dark One's Bane', an object unknown to the gods and even Kronos himself. With uncontrollable revenge on the agenda of the son of darkness and success the aim of all his comrades can the demigods stop Kronos and his son, or will the son of Kronos prevail once more? Reviews appreciated.
1. Chapter 1 - Second Son of Darkness

**This is the sequel to my other book: **_The Son of Kronos_ **if you haven't read that book then reading ahead will not make much sense. **

**I do not own Percy Jackson or any greek myths, so still don't sue me.**

The Dark One's Bane - Chapter 1 - Second Son of Darkness

_Drake_

Erebos was a minor god, and Drake spent hours wondering why. Erebos spoke to Drake whenever he was in trouble, he was always there to help. Furthermore, the greek god of darkness was one of the first five beings to come into existence, older than the gods themselves, alongside the Titans, a son of Chaos. Drake sat on his bed in his small cabin, his father had few children but when people called you a son of darkness you didn't get many friends. Still, the people at camp Half-Blood were accepting of Drake, even if they didn't like him too much. The son of the god of darkness meditated as he usually did whenever his thoughts threatened to consume him. He thought about the day he'd met his brother, Raan. Raan was about the same age as him and among the children of Hephaestus, yet the moment Drake had laid his eyes upon Raan he knew his true heritage, that they were both the spawn of shadow.

Raan had been like a brother to Drake, showing him how to control his powers, how to handle a sword and all he'd asked in return was not to tell anybody whose son he really was, which Drake sensed his father was alright with, so he decided it was fine too. As time went on and Drake's powers grew he could always sense Raan, at first only when he was near, but eventually he was able to sense his brother no matter how far away he was, quite an advantage in the weekly game of capture the flag. Drake had approached Raan about this but Raan did not share the same power and they'd never spoken of it since. Drake was coming to the end of his meditating session as his thoughts started to quell when an internal alarm set itself off inside his mind. He dragged the thought to the forefront of his mind and felt Raan unleashing power, dark power.

Admittedly, yet regrettably, Drake's first thought was _'Awesome' _when he felt the raw power his brother was emitting, but he got to worrying as to why Raan was unleashing such power and if anybody was around, he was out on a quest after all. Drake got more feelings of power flowing out of his brother before his father got bored of watching his naivety and gave him a push. _Attempt to look through his eyes. _Erebos advised. _'But Raan told me that would only ever have a chance of working if he unleashed his power' _Drake replied, telepathically and his mind filled with images of Erebos face palming as he chuckled and put two and two together. Drake held his breath and imagined his eyes linking with his brothers and then he opened his eyes, but he no longer saw his cabin. Drake saw a boy in a block cloak fire thunder but Drake lifted his sword and absorbed it, no it wasn't his sword, he wasn't controlling his body, he was sharing his body with Raan.

_Impressive._ Erebos complimented as shadows formed next to Drake and formed a ball of dense shadow, a manifestation of his father. _A body share, didn't see that one coming_ he sounded surprised but Drake barely picked it up, he was too busy watching the battle. Raan inevitably lost, he hadn't practiced his dark powers in a long time and couldn't use them to block or even attack. When he hit the floor Drake felt his lack of energy and tried to move Raan's body himself, to no avail, then he tried to simply lend power, but he failed that too. _Not possible_ was all the manifestation of Erebos said, watching as intently as Drake. '_Do something!' _Drake wailed as he saw what was coming. _'Tartarus is your territory' _he reasoned, but all he felt was a sense of regret from his father. Ichor spilled into Tartarus and then, as much as he tried to stop it, Raan's throat was slit, his brother's life was lost as his blood spilt into the bottomless pit. As each drop of blood left Raan's body the vividness of Drake's vision faded until, when the final drop left he was back in his cabin.

Drake rose when he found himself in the same position that Raan had been in when he died. _You're lucky you survived _his father spoke in his head but Drake wasn't in the mood to answer. He scooped up his black jacket and put it on and made for the door. He got the door about halfway open before an earthquake shook the camp. He rushed outside and his vision instantly went to the sky, where a purple scythe was spinning around and around, that was about the point when Drake realised what the boy in his vision had done, the bastard had revived the Titan lord of time, Kronos himself. Drake had little time to waste, he rushed for the woods, passing dozens of nymphs, satyrs and campers in a panic. He ran for a good ten minutes, not slowing for a second before he came to the rock the campers called Zeus' fist and sat upon the rock was one of his only friends at the camp, if he could really call her a friend, Spirit daughter of Hypnos greek god of sleep. She was looking up at the sky, dressed in full black like Drake, which did not go well with her long, blonde hair, but she didn't really seem to care.

Spirit was one of three children of Hypnos at camp Half-Blood and the only one that did not spend all her time asleep.

"What up, dad?" She welcomed him, calling him dad since Erebos was the father of Hypnos and his twin, Thanatos.

"Raan's dead, Kronos is alive and as for what is literally above us, or what was, is a huge scythe, so, in conclusion, a lot is up."

"Bummer," was the reply he got "pretty cool scythe though." Spirit didn't spend her time asleep, but she might as well have for all the good she did.

"What you here for then, if your bro's dead?" She looked genuinely curious.

"We're going to kill Kronos." Drake replied.

"You're getting mixed up with your english again, hun, we means more than one person." She tilted her head and smiled sympathetically.

"I was raised in England, and I do mean we, us three of us taking down the Kronos."

"Now I know for sure there is only two of us here." Spirit counted on her fingers to make a point then looked at Drake seriously. "You don't mean the death child."

Drake chuckled a little sickly as he thought about the possible consequences.

"The one and only." he replied "Glad you're on board." Drake walked away as he heard Spirit climb down from Zeus' fist and follow.

"I hate that guy, you know." Spirit protested.

"Shadow and death, no better combination." Drake argued.

"Where does sleep fit into this?" She quizzed.

"You're very talented." Drake sighed, knowing he'd regret saying that.

"Ah, not really." Spirit began. "You know what I would be good at, being a cloud. They just get to fly around up there, you know."

"No, I don't know." Drake replied as he walked out of the woods with the daughter of Hypnos it tow, deciding he should've recruited the other member of his squad first.

By the time Drake arrived at the cabin of Thanatos he wondered whether or not Spirit really needed her powers to send people to sleep. Spirit almost knocked on the door but Drake grabbed her hand.

"He isn't in there." He informed her.

"Death sense?" She asked.

"Shadow probing." He corrected her. "And yes, I can sense when he's close."

"So why did you walk all the way here then?" Spirit raised her eyebrow and Drake knew he'd suffer for that mistake with a lot more boredom.

"You bored me into laziness." He retorted.

"Nonsense, hun, you were already lazy."

"Don't call me hun." He scowled.

"Meanie." She sulked and Drake kept quiet as he searched out his target, hoping she would too.

Drake found Paro, the son of Thanatos at the pavilion, staring up at the clouds, much like Spirit was in the woods, except his sleek black hair went with his black clothing, a true deathly look if there ever was one.

"Cloud watching?" Spirit asked and continued before Paro had chance to answer, not that he would have anyway. "It'd be nice to be a cloud wouldn't it…"

"You don't shut up do you?" Paro interrupted. "Now I presume you're here because of Drake, so what does he want?"

"Killing Kronos." Drake answered honestly.

"No wonder you need me then." Paro replied, lowering his head at long last. "Who's the forth member of the team then?" Paro quizzed.

"You go get whoever, I'll go clear this with Chiron, and take Spirit." Drake ran off before Paro could argue, he never rose his voice above a murmur so Drake was in no danger of being argued with, truth be told he didn't even need to run, but that didn't stop him in his tracks, he carried on sprinting to the the Big House.

Drake slowed down as he opened the door and headed for the attic, before Chiron stopped him.

"You're not off a quest." He told the son of darkness.

"Someone's gotta stop your dad." He replied, making Chiron halt.

"How do you know?" He whispered. "Son of Erebos." He replied and climbed up to the attic, not being stopped by Chiron. Drake reached the oracle and waiting for a little while before becoming bored. He sat down to meditate again and maybe ask Erebos for advice when the oracle began it's prophecy, which made Drake jump out of his skin.

_Those of minor blood will embark_

_Revenge belongs to the one of the dark_

_The Dark One's Bane belongs to he_

_Who will fight the Titan so valiantly_

Drake waited a second and then shrugged.

"Thanks." He said and descended the stairs, this time Dionysus stood in his way.

"Where you going, boy?" The Olympian asked. Drake stood there and almost came up with a number of answers that nearly came out of his mouth so many times, but in the end he shrugged once more and just walked out of the door, the god did not feel like pursuing. Drake headed to the tree that stood atop the hill that marked the entrance to camp Half-Blood and was met by his comrades. He remembered the day that he saw Raan up here, along with the boy who killed him and two others who he didn't really know or remember.

Paro sat down leaning on the tree, staring at the sky again as Spirit chattered on. Across from Paro was a girl, the only one of them not wearing black but wearing clothes more…cheerful. She had long brunette hair and wore a pink top and jeans, which was all fine but the thing that really caught his attention was the fireball in her hand. Drake thought she may be have been a daughter of Hephaestus but when he reached the top of the hill she introduced herself as Kristen, daughter of Hecate, goddess of magic.

"Makes sense." Drake replied after she introduced herself.

"Prophecy?" Paro figured.

"_Those of minor blood will embark_." Drake echoed.

"Our parents are all minor gods." Kristen confirmed. "What else?"

"_Revenge belongs to the one of the dark._" He continued.

Everybody (except maybe Spirit who was quiet for once) thought for a while.

"That could be any of us." Paro informed them. "Me and Drake for obvious reasons, and Hecate and Hypnos weren't exactly caused nice, so at a stretch any of us. And any of us could want revenge for anything that happens on this quest." Kristen nodded in agreement.

"_The Dark One's Bane belongs to he_

_Who will fight the Titan so valiantly_" Drake finished.

"I heard something about the Dark One's Bane being an item to kill Kronos." Spirit spoke seriously, for a change.

"The Titan is probably Kronos." Drake contributed.

"_'belongs to he'_" Paro pointed out. "Me or you then Drake, unless someone new comes along." We all pondered a moment in silence after our attempt to decipher our prophecy.

"Well let's get going." Paro suggested and off we went.


	2. Chapter 2 - Father and Son

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter but not much is going on from the dark point of view at this moment in time, but there'll be another update very soon**

The Dark One's Bane - Chapter 2 - Father and Son

_Morwin_

Morwin was very pleased with himself. He walked along the bridge of Tartarus, whistling as he went the long road that would test his patience once more. He had revived his father from the depths of Tartarus and gained the respect he'd long awaited for, and was his goal to achieve. Hades was all but a slave to the Titans now, Hyperion had come to aid Krios and they'd taken down Hades with little trouble. Krios had wanted to stand guard over him in his palace in the underworld, but Kronos had decided to keep him hostage on Mount Othrys and just let the underworld run amok, the gods already knew of Kronos' revival so there was no point in keeping things running smoothly.

Krios still relaxed in Hades palace even without a reason to be there. He'd asked Morwin why he was headed to Tartarus and Morwin answered truthfully, he wanted to use his powers of time to relive the death of his old comrades. Morwin thrived off of seeing people he killed die over and over again but he hadn't had the pleasure of enjoying such a thing since he'd left camp Half-Blood, so he was making up for it now. Morwin walked for a fairly long time but he kept his will strong and whistled the whole way, savouring every painfully long step. He believed he was reaching the end of his journey when the world around him turned black, something that hadn't happened ever before.

His surroundings turned identically to the scenery when he'd killed Raan, the deceitful son of Erebos and he figured his power must have been activating itself, he didn't realise he was so excited. Raan ran at him, sword in hand and when no image of himself appeared to parry the swing Morwin ducked forward and the sword passed cleanly over his head, his hand shot to the lightning symbol on his scythe and a lightning bolt shot over his head and smacked Raan in the chest, that was when Morwin was sure this was no illusion of the past. He looked up again to see his old comrade's throat slit and he realised that, although no illusion of his powers, this was an illusion nonetheless, one created by the road to Tartarus.

Morwin drew his scythe and fought once more with the son of darkness. Raan seemed to have more skill in death than he did in life and began to get the better of the son of Kronos. Raan swung fast and hard until Morwin could no longer keep up and then, when his old comrade had him beaten, Morwin disappeared and appeared on the floor of the fully reconstructed Mount Othrys.

"You are pathetic." Kronos scolded as he sat in his throne. Morwin knelt down.

"Sorry, father, he caught me off guard." He argued. "He was supposed to be dead."

"Don't be naive." Kronos roared. "He is dead, I've told you before what the road to Tartarus does, don't make me repeat myself, mortal."

"But, I don't fear that boy, I killed him." Morwin replied, slightly confused.

"You fear vengeance, the vengeance of him and maybe even his father." Kronos explained. "And until you get over it you're of no use to me, either stay here and make yourself useful or go fix yourself, it matters not to me." Morwin left his father alone and walked the palace his father stayed in until he ran into Prometheus.

He smiled to the Titan and greeted him.

"Long time no see." Prometheus looked genuinely happy to see Morwin.

"Your father getting angry again?" Prometheus figured.

"Rough times." Morwin defended his father's honour.

"No doubt." Prometheus agreed. "He loves you, you know."

"Kronos has no time for love." Morwin argued.

"If only that were true." The Titan of knowledge looked like he were remembering something bad. "Who's scythe do you think that is?"

"Mine." Morwin answered after a moment of thought.

"Now, maybe so, but before that." Morwin looked confused until the answer hit him.

"This is Kronos' scythe?" He answered, shocked.

"He need not have given you it, Morwin. He may not show it but he believes in you, so make us Titans proud." With that Prometheus walked away and left Morwin to his thoughts, not that the demititan needed any time to think.

Morwin wasted no time heading for the gates to Mount Othrys and headed to the outside world, knowing not where he was headed, only knowing that he had to quell these feelings he was having, and stop whoever even thought of stopping him or his father and with that, he knew where he was going, he was off to camp Half-Blood.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Quest Begins

The Dark One's Bane - Chapter 3 - The Quest Begins

_Drake_

Walking was a bore. This was a conclusion that Drake came to very quickly, but that was when he was blankly walking forward, following his teammates who, apparently, knew where they should be headed. He soon let his mind wonder and quickly realised he had a lot to think about and was no longer bored. He played with the shadows while he relived what had happened to Raan, his brother. He was practicing how much power he could put into the shadows without making them noticeable to the enemy. He forgot to think about whether or not the enemy (Titan or monster) was able to detect shadows or not, so his training may as well have been in vain, but by the time he thought about it he was being kept entertained by Paro, who looked around with a stern look on his face whenever he detected the shadows around him being messed with via his deathly powers.

The group arrived at a train station and boarded after Kristen used a mind trick to make the cashier think that they'd paid for their tickets.

"I think I saw something like that in a movie once." Spirit commented as they boarded.

"Star Wars?" Drake guessed.

"No, no, not that one, the other one." She replied.

"Probably Star Wars." Kristen agreed as they all sat down.

"I said it wasn't, but it'll come to me." Spirit said as she looked up at the sky through the window. _Well this certainly fun _Erebos commented dryly as Drake's mind began to wander. _'Nobody said revenge was fun'_ Drake replied telepathically to his father. _Ah, you think you're the one from the prophecy, and that revenge is yours, eh?_Erebos asked, already knowing the answer. _Who else would it be? _Drake began to think, but no one came to mind. _'Paro must have a past, or maybe you'll offend Spirit and she'll be driven to kill you in revenge and the Dark One's Bane will turn out to be the very heart that beats in your chest.'_

Drake's eyes closed as he entered a deeper state of thought. _You trying to manipulate me into doing something, dad? _Drake retorted, confused at to why his father would try to talk him out of revenge. _'Just keeping an open mind, someone has to.' _Erebos retorted. _'Speaking of open minds, if you don't want your brain spilled all over the floor I'd duck.'_ Drake did what his father said before replying. _How does that have anything to do with an open mind, completely different to… _Drake was interrupted by an arrow flying into the seat opposite him.

"I think it was Star Wars." Spirit said, coming out of her kind of trance. Drake noticed Paro shake his head as another arrow flew. Drake peaked around the side of the seat and saw a group of warriors, all absolutely identical, clad in black armor. _'Made of the shadows that Kronos gathered while in Tartarus, I'd say he's good to make about seventy to eighty thousand of those guys without exerting any extra power.'_

Drake silently and sarcastically thanked his father for the advice as he raised his hands, watching the shadows followed and plunged them threw the nearest warrior's heart.

"Put them to sleep." Paro ordered Spirit and she nodded, closed her eyes and concentrated. "I'll finish them off after I've charged up my power, you two take the one's out there." Paro finished. Drake wondered what the son of Thanatos was talking about when he said 'out there' and Drake looked out of the window to see the train stopped at a station and a group of about fifty shadow warriors stood outside the window, each with a sword in their hand and a bow on their back.

Drake silently made the decision to follow whatever Kristen did and she seemed to have the same idea. Kristen waited until the closest warrior smashed the window in their cabin and then clapped her hands, sending a shockwave out of the window, clearing the rest of the glass and driving the warriors back. She went on to do a kong vault out of the window and Drake followed, hoping nobody was watching his pathetic and failed first attempt to climb out of the window. Drake decided to give what Kristen did a try and smacked his hands together, sending a wave of shadow at a few of the warriors. Kristen took that to mean that he had decided to take those and grew an icicle in her hand that grew into a spear and took on the warriors up close. _'Get shown up by a woman.' _Drake's father chided. _'That certainly can't fail when you're around.'_

The son of darkness managed to keep his cool, to his father's surprise, but rushed up to the closest warrior and sent his hand to the side of his waist, before realising he'd left his sword in his cabin. '_Dumbass.' _Drake's godly father mocked once more. _'Luckily for you, I have something I want to give you anyway.' _Drake kicked the knee of a warrior and only ended up hurting his foot. He was about to turn away and retreat when a circle of shadows appeared in front of him, about waist height, and a black sword hilt popped out. The smart thing for Drake to do would be to grab the hilt, which is exactly what he did, or what he decided to tell people he did when he retold the story, in reality, it was not what he did. The son of Erebos raised his foot and kicked the hilt, forcing the sword through the other side of the thin circle and pierce the warrior, making him dissipate into the air around Drake. _'How do you survive, you idiot, pick up the damn blade.' _Once again, Drake could imagine his father face palming.

Drake picked up the black blade and part of it changed to a reddish colour which pulsed dark and bright, as if veins were running through the blade, fortunately the pulsing didn't stretch to the hilt, so it was no problem to wield. It took Drake a few seconds to realise he was holding the exact same sword that Raan had when he died, the sword he'd presumed had been lost to Tartarus. However, the sword hadn't pulsed in his brother's grip, which Drake took to mean that the sword liked him more, his father did not bother to argue with him or even inform him the sword didn't really have a heart, or feelings, and that it was simply a sword. Drake swung the sword at another warrior who was cut down like paper, and then the child of Erebos showed his dark side as his thirst for violence kicked in against his will. Kristen finished off another warrior with a fireball to the fist and, no longer under pressure from the enemy, checked on Drake, and she was surprised.

The son of Erebos flipped forwards over a warrior and sliced an enemy behind him in half, then turned around and beheaded the opponent he'd jumped over. He laughed like a maniac as he went around slicing and decapitating his enemies' heads. He clashed swords with another shadowy warrior and, when his adversary tried to pull away he used his shadow powers to lock his sword in place and began smashing the warrior's helmet with his fist, even though he could have saved himself a lot of trouble if he'd just taken his head with the shadows. Kristen began to gain faith in Drake's fighting skills but still continued to fight, but all Drake saw was some pretty colours out of his peripheral vision, but he paid no attention to them, only the fight ahead of him mattered. Drake continued to rip through the shadowy warriors in an impressive fashion, even his father seemed too curious to interrupt him.

Drake looked around for more prey to kill when he realised he'd dispatched of all of his opponents. He looked to Kristen, the only person left standing in the station, intent to kill in his eyes, and that was when his father cut off all the shadows that were granting him power. Drake immediately knew what he'd felt was not good, despite how cool he may have thought it was to have such power. Kristen didn't seem to have realised how close to a fight with the son of Erebos she had come, but Erebos himself certainly did '_Maybe I should take that sword back.' _He suggested, sounding genuinely worried. _Don't worry, I won't lose it again._ Came the reply from his son. Kristen did that same vault back into the train but Drake didn't want to embarrass himself and just peered through.

The shadow warriors were passed out on the floor and Spirit was whistling away cheerily as Paro concentrated before standing up and waving his hand, then each warrior in turn disappeared. Drake knew that Paro had some powers over death (obviously not as great as those his father did) but enough to kill a few enemies when needed.

"And on we go." Drake commented and took his hands off the window of the train just in time to see it go hurtling through the air, spinning as it landed a few metres away. Drake whirled and looked for his sword but it was nowhere to be found, he knew Erebos had taken it back. He would have cursed his father had he not been standing in front of somebody who the shadows themselves stayed away from as he walked closer.

The boy looked oddly familiar to Drake but he couldn't put his finger on why. _'Quick enquiry.' _Erebos butted in. _'Do you only want revenge on Morwin or do you want to stop Kronos, which one more specifically?' _Drake took a moment as he stared down the boy, who donned a blood red cloak. _Errr, I suppose I want both, if I was given the choice of Kronos or Morwin, I know I should choose Kronos but I'd probably go Morwin. _Drake heard a humming sound in his head. _'Convenient, well in that case you can have the sword back, if I give you it you may never become sane again, or maybe you won't go insane with power again, but it is a risk, I was going to save it for Kronos, but since that boy there is indeed Morwin, I'll give you it for your preferred fight.'_

At first, Drake was happy when his sword reappeared in his hand, then it sunk in that the boy opposite him with the glowing purple eyes was Morwin. Then a thought came to his mind and he directed the power returned by his father to his eyes, and he felt them change to red coloured pupils with black around the edges, replacing the white.

"A son of Erebos." Morwin figured. "I enjoyed killing your brother." Drake would not describe himself as a slave to his emotions. So he was proud to tell people that he did not rush in and swing at Morwin for saying that, however when he did tell people that he was lying, as running it and trying to take Morwin's head was exactly what he tried to do. When Drake found himself flying backwards with a single press on the stick part of Morwin's scythe he tried to remember anything he could about that scythe, which was nothing. Raan, on the other hand, knew everything and it was more than just his power that Drake seemed to have inherited.

Memories that weren't his came into his head and he knew everything there was to know about Morwin's scythe. Drake ran in once more and Morwin tried the same trick, a chuckle about to spark into life on his lips, but the son of darkness raised a wall of shadows to deflect the power but Morwin fired a thunderbolt to fry it, apparently hitting powers as well as physical objects was possible for him, there was something Raan didn't know. Drake threw shadows in the son of Kronos' eyes and then stabbed at his chest, but Morwin's eyes saw through the shadows and he didn't even both to rip them away until he'd struck back at the son of Erebos.

"You're much more skilled than you're brother." Morwin taunted. "He went down easier than you."

"Just cause you're a bastard that your father never wanted doesn't mean you get to kill at will." Drake replied. "Let me put you out of your misery." Morwin raised his scythe and an understanding was met between the two of them, there were no more words needed to be said.


	4. Chapter 4 - Drake vs Morwin

The Dark One's Bane - Chapter 4 - Drake vs. Morwin

_Drake_

Mowin waste absolutely no time in getting violent as two shots of miniature yet fast and extremely deadly bolts of lightning shot out of the son of Kronos' scythe and whizzed towards Drake. The son of Erebos cut the first bolt in half down the middle, sending it flying in two different directions and missing him completely. The second bolt was absorbed into the sword as Drake flicked his wrist and let the bolt hit the flat of his blade. Drake looked up, about to put a grin on his face until he couldn't see Morwin. The son of darkness looked all around put his opponent was nowhere to be found. He was about to sheathe his weapon when a shadow rose from below him and hit him in the arm, near his hand, sending his hand shooting upwards and clashing with Morwin's scythe as the boy fell from the sky, almost cutting Drake down the middle.

Drake silently thanked his father, Erebos, for the help and then put every ounce of energy he had into blocking Morwin's scythe. Morwin, however, had gravity on his side and Drake was driven down to one knee as the son of Kronos continued to hold himself above the ground by his scythe, transferring all of his weight onto his weapon and therefore down to his opponent. With a rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins the shadows rose up ever so slowly from the ground and attached themselves to Drake's arms and pushed, giving him the strength he needed to push back at Morwin and send him into the air, followed by the shadows that transformed themselves into spears after detaching themselves from the son of Ererbos. _Thanks for the help, again._ Drake spoke to his father. _'I moved your arm into the way of his scythe, but I didn't do anything more. I was about to intervene and save you before you took care of it yourself, those shadows were yours, not mine'_

Drake took a moment to admire himself and how strong he now believed he was before looking up to the sky to see Morwin being propelled upwards, by his own doing, to keep some of the shadows out of range as he them away one at a time. Drake closed his eyes and felt power coursing through him and then, when he reaped his eyes the shadows beneath his feet pushed upwards and he went flying into the air. Drake never pretended that he didn't love the feeling it gave him, soaring like a bird, but he showed no emotion as he cam face to face with Morwin in the air as he stopped accelerating. The son of Kronos seemed puzzled as to how he got there, as if he'd thought he may have pressed his arrow icon by accident, but he came back to his senses when Drake swung at him. Morwin parried and was met with another strike aiming at a different vital spot.

Eventually, after their sequence went on for a good amount of strikes Morwin caught his blade in the hook of his scythe and then crackled. The real Morwin appear below Drake backwards, as if he was lying on an invisible bed, and swung upwards, aiming to cut open Drake's chest and send his guts spilling out. The strike hit and, a second or two after Morwin's lightning clone disappeared, Drake's body turned to shadow and his sword went falling towards the ground. Morwin cackled as the action he'd just completed sunk in, he'd gotten what he wanted. But, as Drake's sword hit the ground and stuck in the shadows reappeared behind Morwin, in the same position he was in. The son of Kronos sensed something but didn't turn to meet his foe until Drake had curled round, covering his fist with the densest shadows he could muster and slammed Morwin in the chest.

The son of Kronos went hurtling towards the ground and Drake used the same shadow teleportation technique he'd just used to get the upper hand on Morwin to appeared just above Morwin, falling at the same speed. He'd already prepared a soft landing with the shadows so he put all his excess shadow powers into coating his fist once more and slamming Morwin in the face at the exact moment he connected with the ground, sandwiching him between a concrete floor and a fist full of shadows. Drake hit the ground softly and rolled, landing on his back and staring up at the sky. A million thoughts should have been racing through his mind, such as how much tougher Kronos would be, or the impossibility of what he'd just done but only one thought occupied his head. _I did it _he chuckled, thinking it over and over again.

Drake groaned and sat up, he thanked Raan, his dead brother, for the memories he'd received where Morwin had detailed his power of creating clones made of lightning itself in order to deceive people, even Hades. Drake's sword was stuck in the ground right next to him and he used it as a handle to get up before lifting it from the ground with a single hand. Even with the sword in his hand Drake was drained of all his power and he felt his red pupils centred in his black eyes drain and his eyes return to their regular colour. He smiled as he glanced at Morwin's body lying crumpled on the ground, and he kept smiling, until Morwin got up. The son of Kronos had an orange aura surrounding him and he got up real slowly.

"That was a close one." He complimented Drake. "This power was a gift from Atlas, for bearing the burden he has to live with for a few short minutes. It strengthens my body considerably, but even with this you almost took my life, and drained me of all my energy."

Drake took the time to notice the blood gushing from the abdomen of Morwin, the place where Drake had hit him first. As bad as his chest was the worse injury Morwin had sustained was on his right eye, which bled uncontrollably and was shut, probably too painful to open. The son of Kronos' orange aura faded and he fell to his knees, his purple eyes fading and his scythe falling from his grip.

"I may be weak right now but I have more energy than you." Morwin chuckled as he picked his scythe back up and used it to prop himself up as he stood. "But I look one hell of a lot better then your brother." Drake roared and ran at Morwin, but only got halfway before his left leg buckled and he stopped in his tracks, using everything he had to keep himself standing. Morwin ran the other half of the way and jumped high into the air, bringing his scythe swinging downwards. Drake tried as much as he possibly could to raise his hand but it didn't work, he might as well have been stuck in Raan's body again, for all the control he had. He thought about buckling his legs but Morwin would just strike again quickly and he'd be killed slowly, better to face a quick death being chopped in half than to bleed out squirming on the floor.

Drake had just about come to terms with his death and began to say sorry to Raan, for not avenging him when he heard a sound, like a gun shot, ring out across the platform they stood on. Morwin was propelled sideways and crashed into a pillar and slumped, probably unconscious. It took Drake a minute to register what had just happened as the fireworks that had exploded in Morwin's face faded from the air and left a powdery smell around him. Drake's legs buckled fully at long last and he hit the floor hard, but somehow managed to stay conscious. His sword clattered on the ground and Kristen, who had just saved Drake's life with that blast of fireworks, rushed over to tend to his wounds. Kristen sat him up and let him rest as she prepared a fireball in her hands to make sure Morwin passed on but Paro clambered up onto the platform before she had a chance to throw it, he looked every bit as bloodied as Kristen did after the train crash.

Paro looked at the fireball for a second and then shrugged, not voicing his thoughts about his comrade holding fire in her hand.

"Wouldn't bother doing that, he's almost dead, no point speeding it along." He stated.

"Yeah, he's not even conscious." Spirit added, climbing up onto the platform, her only would seemed to be a little trickle of blood originating at her mouth.

"I don't need…to be conscious to…" Morwin tried to finish his sentence as he struggled back to his feet, using his scythe to help him, but he didn't have the energy to speak.

"Impossible." Paro commented, visibly shocked. "He's staying conscious with nothing but his pure willpower." Paro closed his eyes for a second then opened them and Drake couldn't help but notice a twinkle in them. Paro only kept his eyes open a few seconds before he doubled over in pain and held a hand over his eyes before opening them slowly.

"He's holding death at bay, it can't take him for some reason."

"Son of Kronos…mate." Morwin coughed up blood and hit the globe symbol on his scythe and the orange aura burst back into life.

Nobody moved for a few seconds until Morwin reared back, revitalised by his power, but running on reserves. Kristen let the fire fly with fireball after fireball but Morwin sliced through a few and shot lightning to clash with the others.

"Death can't take me, love, what chance do you have?" Morwin mocked, his voice back despite his appearance only getting worse as more blood poured from his wounds. Drake's father spoke to him in his head, giving him a way to fight, once last shot to end it here and now.

"I'm sorry." Drake spoke to his comrades and then slammed his hand to the ground, causing the shadows to rise and attach themselves to Kristen, Spirit and Paro, draining their energy. Each of his comrades fell to the floor, unconscious, and Drake rose, brimming with power.

"Let's end this, son of Kronos." Drake declared, kicking the hilt of his sword on the floor and catching it in his right hand as it spun into the air.

Drake sped towards Morwin, his eyes changing once more, a sign of his power. '_Nice choice back there, now let's not make it in vain.' _Erebos spoke in Drake's head. Drake didn't like sucking power from his friends but he had no choice, this was his fight. Morwin hit the squared spiral on his scythe and it glowed purple as a bigger version of his scythe appeared behind him and mimicked the original scythe's movements. The big scythe came at Drake but he blocked it with his sword and sent power along the blade. On the next red pulse the blade did every few seconds the red light didn't fade, but exploded, creating a bright white light that would burn through anything touching it, in this case, the larger scythe. The light faded and Drake pushed his sword further, clashing once more with Morwin's scythe.

"Not this time, say goodbye to that family weapon that's as useful as a wooded sword." Morwin activated his lightning power, coating the blade of his scythe with lightning and pressed the swing harder, meaning to brake through Drake's sword.

Drake scowled and charged his sword again and, instead of creating a burning flash, his sword steamed with heat and, although the lightning coated his sword too know, it failed to make a scratch. Morwin's scythe steamed too as a battle between lightning and heat occurred, neither side gaining an advantage based on the power behind the weapon. More steam curled off of Drake's sword and another flash of light occurred, forcing both fighters back a step. They each closed their eyes, temporarily blinded and unknowingly mimicked each other's moves as they each jumped backwards and took cover behind a pillar on the platform. Morwin cursed under his breath at having to expend more of his already dwindling supply of energy but he closed his eyes to gather power and when he reopened them his magical eyes were back in place.

Drake had no idea he could be seen from his hiding place, until Erebos told him so. Armed with this new information Drake sheathed his sword after deciding upon a place on his belt (which he'd remembered despite forgetting his original blade) and then waited. Eventually he could feel the shadows shift a little and knew Morwin was coming for him. Morwin's scythe appeared around the corner of the pillar long before the boy's face did and Drake just had time to finish a mocking yawn before he disappeared into the shadows and popped out behind Morwin, going just far enough into the air to deliver a kick to the side of Morwin's head. The boy backed up, closing his injured eye again and letting his magical eyes fade to conserve energy. Drake ducked under a wild swipe and went to trip Morwin who changed the direction of his swipe to go downwards, which Drake dodged and made a fist, closed the small gap and smashed Morwin in the abdomen.

Morwin took the hit and grinned, then hit the lightning bolt symbol on his scythe and sent the lightning coursing through himself and then into Drake. Both the demigod and demititan hit the ground and rolled. Drake tried to scramble to his feet but he only got to his knees before lighting sparked through him and he couldn't move. Morwin got to about the same position before he was paralysed too but instead of looking worried he smiled.

"See you around, son of Erebos." The ground around Morwin glowed and then he disappeared, teleported back to Mount Othrys by his father. No matter how much Drake screamed Morwin didn't come back and he was stuck in place. He heard someone approaching from the side and only found out who is was when Spirit planted her fist under his chin.

"Not cool, dude." She growled as he got up, letting his powers fade.

Drake rubbed his chin as he stood.

"You all up already?" He asked.

"No, just me, I can't get knocked unconscious, dummy." Spirit replied as Drake reminded himself she was a daughter of Hypnos. Drake got up and walked with Spirit to their unconscious friends where they sat and talked until they woke, which would have been much sooner if Spirit had remembered she could've woken them up instantly.


End file.
